


Into The Fire

by morrezela



Series: Man in the Water [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is taking Jensen to the family barbeque. Jensen helps him out with his nerves before they go to the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp to Man in the Water. It was written for a Fourth of July fic meme and is set after the original story.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

The heat of it all is what gets to Jared. It’s a funny thing because of all the wet, nasty, sexy things that a blow job is: the heat of it shouldn’t be what grabs him by the nuts and won’t let go.

But it is, and Jensen’s mouth is obscenely hot, even more so when they’ve just gotten out of the water, and he’s got Jared back up against the large boulder that sits on the tiny, sandy beach on his lake.

There are water drops on Jensen’s eyelashes. Every once and a while, they drip and roll down his cheeks, trailing down to where his lips are stretched wide around Jared’s girth. His tongue flickers against the underside of Jared’s cock and he make tiny grunting noises as he bobs up and down.

The sounds are for Jared’s benefit. It isn’t that Jensen doesn’t enjoy giving head, even to the monstrosity that is Jared’s dick, it’s just that he tends to be quiet in bed. It’s his natural default, most likely born out of the defense mechanisms of first living with a large family and then having roommates.

But comfortable as Jensen is with not making a lot of noise, he’s given that up for Jared. He’s an awesome boyfriend who has gone out of his way to give his spastic, neurotic significant other some reassurance.

Jared is terrified of doing things wrong in the bedroom, and that fear isn’t helped by the fact that he knows that the more scared he is of messing up, the more that he actually does it.

He refuses to top even though he knows that Jensen wants it. Not that Jensen isn’t thrilled to be doing all the penetrating, but he likes to switch. He’s adventurous and experimental, and Jared wishes that he’d met Jensen when he was still in college and didn’t have a shit ton of sexual issues brought on by asshole girlfriends and boyfriends.

He’s tried to talk to Jensen about it, but Jensen won’t let Jared take the blame for it. For every, “I’m sorry,” that Jared speaks, Jensen is right there pointing out how far he’s come. He’s out there praising Jared for working up the courage to leaving the fucking bedroom light on when they have sex, and it’s all terribly unfair that Jensen has to do it.

Jared tries to take comfort that for all of his insecurities about sex, he can easily get it up and give it out when they’re at his lake. Part of that is the fact that none of his other lovers had ever tried to get him to have outdoors public sex. Movie theaters and cars and even a subway, yes. A secluded lake? Not so much.

That and he feels comfortable at the lake. It’s their spot, and in a way it is safer than his own home.

Jensen sucks particularly hard on the head of Jared’s cock, moaning like a porn start while he does it. His tongue presses up in just the right spot, and his hand sneaks around to roll Jared’s balls in the just the way he likes.

In seconds, Jared is coming down Jensen’s throat. It’s another thing that Jared feels bad about. Jensen swallows. That’s like, like a gay sex badge or something. He feels horrible that he can’t do it. He feels worse that he doesn’t even want to try.

Jensen tells him that it’s okay to not want to swallow. A lot of people don’t like to do it, and despite what porn tells them, it isn’t a sign of a bad lay. Still, for all the things that Jared can’t get his mind to cooperate with, it seems unfair to not even try just because he doesn’t want to do it.

He doesn’t voice those words to Jensen though. They always make his green eyes go sad and soft. Then they turn hard and angry, and he goes on a rant about people and how damn insensitive and demanding they can be and how being in a relationship doesn’t give anybody the right to dictate sexual preferences to their partner. Excepting, of course, in a consensual dominant and submissive sort of thing where there are safe words and…

Anyway, talking about it tends to send Jensen on a rant, so Jared just does the best he can with his oversized everything and poor oral technique. He reciprocates Jensen’s blow job, but finishes him off with his hand, tugging Jensen’s cock through the aftershocks while pressing sweet, barely there kisses to Jensen’s belly.

“So,” Jensen pants out once he’s finally down off his orgasm high, “I suppose we should go shower, huh?”

He sounds like it is the last thing in the world he wants to do, and Jared understands that. His family hasn’t exactly been receptive of Jensen. It isn’t his fault, no it’s Jared’s fault. Jared and his horrible taste in significant others has left his family suspicious of anybody that he dates.

Hiding Jensen from them only to have his sister catch them making out at a local gay pride carnival? That had been awkward. They immediately assumed that Jared had a reason for hiding Jensen beyond the wanting to enjoy each other privately for a while, new couple thing.

Jensen had freaked at the various grillings that he’d gone through. For all of Jared’s sexual hang-ups, Jensen had relationship ones. His quietness and shyness can lend themselves towards seeming aloof or even cold. Normally, Jared’s family would be the first people to give Jensen time to get out of his shell, but Jared had kind of screwed that one up.

He just sort of assumed that it would be okay. In his mind it was easy. He’d never met a set of parents that didn’t love him within minutes of meeting him. In fact, he’s still on the Christmas card list of one of his ex’s parents. Apparently they liked him more than they like their own son. It isn’t a gay thing, they assure him, it’s a complete, “I can’t believe we raised that asshole,” thing.

That his beloved Jensen would have problems connecting with his parents had never crossed his mind.

Despite the family’s generally icy attitude towards Jensen, they still personally invited him to their Fourth of July party. They hadn’t ever ignored one of their children’s boyfriends or girlfriends, and they weren’t the kind to stop just because they didn’t like somebody.

Jared had wanted to not go just on principle. He loves his family, and he loves their dinners, but he also loves Jensen. He had wanted to make a statement, but all Jensen had done was hang his head and shake it sadly.

“It’s just me, Jared. I never quite get the parental stamp of approval, you know?”

That had broken Jared’s heart just a little, and he swore that he was going to keep bringing his Jensen around to the folks until they caved and saw just how wonderful his lover was.

Of course, that sort of thing needed a little bit of fortification, and liquid courage was a bad idea when going to a family barbecue. But blow jobs were an acceptable substitute, so Jared had come down to watch Jensen’s morning swim and oh so casually suggested sex on the beach during one of Jensen’s laps.

Jensen had stopped mid stroke, and for a second, Jared was sure that he was going to have to rescue his lover from drowning.

Then Jensen practically launched himself out of the water and onto Jared’s body, tackling him down in the shallow waters before they struggled up onto the beach together, and the rest was history.

“So, you ready to go face the firing squad?” Jared asks as he traces an absent pattern on Jensen’s still wet leg. Little particles of sand move under the pads of his fingers, and Jensen shivers at his touch.

“Yeah, just… I think we should shower first. I don’t think that I want to see your relatives when we smell like sex. Seems like a bad thing to do.” Jensen says. His tone is wry, but not uptight.

Jared smiles at the sound of his lover’s voice. Jensen has troubles being worried when he’s just had an orgasm, and it may not be much, but it’s one way that Jared can help.

The rest will just have to come in its own time.


End file.
